Kuro Shiro
by Aruchi Kochi
Summary: Orangtua yang bercerai membuat kakak beradik ini jarang bertemu. Dengan masuk SMA UA yang notabene merupakan SMA favorit, alasan tidak boleh satu sekolah karena letak yang terlalu jauh tidak akan valid. Orang lain masuk UA untuk mengikuti jejak idola, membuktikan diri, atau demi uang. Kalau begitu, masuk UA untuk menjaga orang yang dikasihi tidak masalah, kan?


Kuro Shiro

Disclaimer : Boku no Hero Academia milik

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Prolog

.

.

.

"Shiro-chan. Kamu anak yang baik, kan? Temenin mama ya. Nanti kita bakal ketemu lagi kok." Kakak kembarku tersenyum dan menepuk puncak kepalaku.

"Jangan pergi." Aku yang saat itu berumur 9 tahun menarik ujung jaket kakakku. "Niichan bilang akan selalu dengan shiro, kan? ... Kuro-nii?"

Aku memeluk kakakku. Kami berempat diam untuk sejenak. Aku yang terus menangis, kakakku yang menepuk-nepuk punggungku, Mama yang ikut menepuk pundakku untuk menenangkan dan Papa yang sudah siap dengan dua koper untuk pergi.

Aku masih menangis ketika Papa memanggilku. "Shiro-chan.."

"Papa juga jangan pergi." Aku membenamkan diriku lebih dalam ke pelukan Kuro.

Setelah itu, kami berempat berpelukan sebelum Papa dan Kuro pergi dari rumah.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, aku mulai mengerti. Papa dan Mama bercerai karena merasa tidak cocok satu dengan yang lain. Entah karena kesibukan atau perbedaan pendapat. Mereka sering bertengkar dan menyadari bahwa hal tersebut tidak akan baik untuk diri mereka sendiri dan anak-anak.

Mereka tetap orangtua yang baik. Paling tidak sebulan sekali, Papa dan Kuro akan mengunjungiku dan Mama, begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku akan bermain dengan Papa dan Kuro akan bercerita banyak dengan Mama. Ketika Papa dan Mama sibuk dan tidak bisa mengunjungi, setidaknya kami akan menelpon satu sama lain sehingga komunikasi kami tidak terputus. Kurasa ini adalah keputusan terbaik mereka untuk menjaga keharmonisan tanpa banyak pertengkaran.

Diambil sisi baiknya, setiap kami berempat berkumpul, _quality-time_ selalu terjaga. Papa dan Mama akan menyerahkan pekerjaan mereka sebagai hero kepada orang lain, kecuali jika keadaannya genting dan memang tidak bisa ditinggal. Ketika kami berkumpul, kami akan bermain bersama, mengobrol mengenai keseharian kami, berlatih quirk dengan Papa dan Mama, atau hanya menonton film kartun kesukaan Kuro sambil makan makanan ringan yang Mama buat. Setelah kupikir-pikir itu tidak buruk, mengingat aku memiliki teman yang keluarganya utuh namun jarang bertegur sapa di rumah.

Aku tidak keberatan dengan keluargaku yang sekarang. Meskipun tidak dapat kupungkiri, aku harap aku bisa bertemu lebih sering dengan Kuro dan Papa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Nee, Kuro-nii."

Aku sedang berada di rumah Papa, namun Papa dan Mama sedang tidak di rumah karena ada panggilan untuk melawan penjahat. Papa dengan quirknya yang bisa mengendalikan udara dan Mama dengan Healing ability sering dipanggil untuk urusan Hero. Seperti yang kubilang di awal, kesibukan ini merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa Papa dan Mama berpisah.

"Hm?" Kuro menggumam singkat sambil matanya tetap terpaku pada Kartun Spongebob yang sedang tayang di TV. Aku sedang duduk di pangkuan Kuro. Surai Putihku tidak menghalangi pengelihatan kakakku mengingat tinggi kami yang semakin jauh berbeda sejak memasuki kelas 3 SMP.

"Lihat, ini!" aku menunjuk ke arah koran yang sedang kupegang. Terlihat gambar Allmight dengan senyum lebarnya. Di situ tertulis, "Lagi-lagi Allmight berhasil menyelamatkan Korban Bencana dalam Waktu Singkat!". Aku mendongak ke atas, Kuro masih melihat ke arah TV.

"Niichaaan, lihat siniii." Aku menangkup kepalanya dengan kedua tanganku dan memaksanya untuk melihat ke bawah.

"Apaa? Iya, udah lihat nih." Kuro menyingkirkan kedua tanganku dari wajahnya. Sambil membaca kolom koran yang kutunjuk, Kuro menjitak kepalaku, kesal karena acara nontonnya kuganggu. "Wah. Allmight memang hebat. Pro Hero itu memang beda, ya."

"Iya kaaan! Nah!" Aku menutup koran itu dengan satu gerakan cepat dan melemparnya sembarang. Aku bisa melihat raut wajah kakakku yang kaget karena aku bangun dari duduk tiba-tiba. Tapi sebodo amat. Ada hal yang lebih penting untuk disampaikan. Aku duduk di sebelah Kuro dengan tetap menghadap kearahnya sambil menatap tajam.

"Aku akan beri pertanyaan dan Kuro-nii harus menjawab dengan cepat."

"Ha? Ap-" Aku tidak memberi jeda untuk Kuro bertanya.

"Apa cita-cita Kuro-nii?!"

"He? Tunggu-"

"JAWAB!" Aku menghentakkan tanganku ke sofa.

"Hero! Jadi Hero."

"Nah! apa cita-cita Shiro?!" Tanyaku selanjutnya. Masih berapi-api.

"Ha? Mana kutahu, itu kan cita-citamu-"

"APA CITA-CITA SHIRO?"

"JADI HEALER SEPERTI MAMA"

"BUKAN CUMAN HEALER, TAPI JUGA HERO, TAHU."

"YA MANA AKU TAHU, DEDEK GEBLEK."

Kuro menjitakku kemudian menarik kedua pipiku. "Aku tahu kamu bersemangat, tapi bicaranya pelan-pelan aja, _sayang_." Aku bisa merasakan aura hitam dari Kuro ketika kata_ 'sayang'_ terlontar.

"Awawa- iya, iya. Sorry, sorry. Lepasin. Ampun baginda." Aku menepuk-nepuk kedua tangan Kuro tanda menyerah.

Kuro masih menikmati untuk mencubit pipiku sambil memamerkan senyum sadisnya dan baru melepaskan pipiku setelah yakin kalau aku tidak akan ribut-ribut lagi. Setelah itu, Kuro menepuk kedua pipiku pelan.

"Nah, ulangin dari awal. Pelan-pelan." Kuro tampak berpikir sebentar sambil wajahnya kembali terarah ke Spongebob yang sedang meniup gelembung. "Eh, salah. Jelasin dengan satu tarikan napas aja." Mukanya masih menghadap TV.

Aku menghela napas. Pipiku masih sakit, tapi oke. Ini worth it kok. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menangkup kedua tanganku di sisi-sisi wajahnya sekali lagi. Aku menghadapkan wajahnya ke arahku dan berkata.

"A-yo ki-ta daf-tar u-ji-an ma-suk S-M-A U-A."

Kali ini wajah kakakku tidak mengarah kembali ke TV walaupun kepalanya sudah tidak aku pegangin.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Kenapa Shiro mau masuk ke UA?" Kukembalikan pertanyaan milik Shiro. Shiro menunjukkan wajah bingungnya ke arahku.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena itu adalah sekolah Hero terbaik di Jepang!" Shiro menjawab dengan spontan. Wajahnya masih bersinar meskipun ada sedikit kemerahan di pipi karena kucubit tadi. "Kuro-nii juga ingin masuk UA, kan?" tanya Shiro lagi.

"T-tentu." Tentu. Siapapun yang bercita-cita ingin menjadi Hero pasti ingin bersekolah di sana. Bersekolah di UA berarti peluang untuk mendapat pekerjaan sebagai Hero hampir 100%. UA memiliki kurikulum yang bagus, guru yang tidak main-main dan reputasi sekolah yang sudah sangat terkenal. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak ingin bersekolah di UA jika ingin menjadi Hero.

Namun, menjadi Hero tidak mudah. Pasti ada resikonya. Mulai dari mengorbankan keluarga sampai.. nyawa juga bisa menjadi taruhannya.

Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Beberapa minggu sebelumnya, bahkan. Shiro sering sekali membicarakan mengenai kehebatan Allmight, quirk hebat Papa Mama, sampai Polisi dan Pemadam Kebakaran yang diberitakan di koran.

Sudah jelas sekali cita-cita Shiro. Menjadi Hero sekaligus penyembuh. Namun aku selalu melupakan yang pertama. Atau mungkin malah sengaja melupakan.

Dengan quirk pengendalian angin dari Papa dan penyembuh dari Mama, bukan hal yang tidak mungkin bagi Shiro untuk mencapai cita-citanya. Namun kedua quirknya belum kuat. Terutama quirk angin dari Papa. Berbeda denganku yang hanya mewarisi quirk dari Papa, aku bisa fokus berlatih dengan Papa sebagai mentorku dan berlatih sendirian ketika Papa sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Aku hanya perlu berfokus pada satu quirk. Namun Shiro tidak bisa. Ia hanya bisa berlatih sebulan sekali dengan Ayah, dan sisanya adalah berlatih quirk penyembuhan dengan Ibu. Dan yang kudengar, quirk milik Ibu memang sulit untuk dikuasai. Shiro belum bisa. Shiro belum siap.

Shiro memegang pundakku sambil menatapku khawatir. "Kuro-nii. Kamu tidak ingin masuk UA?"

"Apa? Oh. Tentu mau. Iya, mau." Tentu aku mau. Tapi aku belum siap kalau Shiro yang masuk UA. Katakanlah aku ini egois. Aku belum siap.

"Shiro-chan, apa kamu benar-benar ingin masuk UA?" tanyaku pelan.

"Maksudmu?" Shiro memiringkan kepalanya sambil memasang raut bingung.

"Maksudku," Aku berdeham sedikit. Aku harus memulai dari mana. Apakah menjadi kakak harus sesulit ini. Padahal spongebob lagi seru-serunya. Hah. Akan kudownload saja movienya nanti setelah ini.

"Ujian masuk UA sulit loh." Aku memutuskan untuk memulai dari sini.

"Karena itu aku bilang dari awal-awal tahun kelas 3. Supaya kita bisa mempersiapkannya dengan baik!" Shiro kembali berapi-api.

"Ujian UA juga ada tes prakteknya."

"Rencanaku adalah berlatih stamina sampai kelas 3 berakhir untuk menutupi kurangnya latihan mentor dengan Papa. Setelah lulus kelas 3, aku akan menginap di tempat Papa untuk belajar mengendalikan quirk Angin yang belum bisa kukembangkan dengan maksimal!" Shiro menjawabnya dengan semangat. Namun aku bisa mendengar rasa hati-hati di dalam suaranya. Shiro serius dengan hal ini.

"Kalau kau menginap di rumah Papa, Mama siapa yang menemani?" Tanyaku.

"Hmm." Shiro nampak berpikir.

Jangan jadi terlalu pintar adikku. Menyerahlah!

"Kuro-nii bisa menginap di tempat Mama denganku. Bergantian. Seminggu kita di tempat Papa, seminggu di tempat Mama."

"Hah?"

"Sampai ujian masuk UA selesai." Jawab Shiro mantap.

"Shiro.."

Aku masih belum rela Shiro masuk UA, tapi..

...

Siapa sih yang bisa bertahan melawan wajah tengil bersemangat miliknya? Lagipula dengan 1 SMA dengan Shiro, aku bisa menjaganya dengan lebih baik. Dimanapun dia berada, selama aku ada di sana, aku yakin akan lebih baik.

"Lagipula.." belum sempat menyuarakan kekalahanku, Shiro membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia tampak ragu.

"Lagipula?" aku mengulangi ucapan Shiro yang belum selesai.

"Kalau itu SMA UA, pasti tidak apa-apa."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dulu!" Shiro tampak kaget sendiri dengan nada suaranya yang tiba-tuiba meninggi. "Dulu, aku sempat tanya sama mama, boleh nggak kalau aku satu sekolah sama Kuro. Tapi kata Mama nggak boleh. Makanya.."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Makanya!"

Dek, ngomong biasa aja napa.

"Makanya, kalau SMA UA pasti bisa. SMA favorit. Papa mama pasti ga akan nolak kan? Kita bisa satu sekolah bareng-bareng akhirnya." Shiro menutupnya dengan satu senyuman manis.

.

.

.

"Aku mengerti." Aku menepuk pelan pucak kepala Shiro.

Kalau sudah begini, aku tidak bisa menolak, kan?

* * *

Yaaa. Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini!

Yep, chapter ini baru memperkenalkan kedua OC ini. Tapi tenang aja! Chapter depan, Deku dkk akan muncul kok!

.

Please review?

Kalau ada kritik, saran, boleh banget loh ditulis di kolom komentar!


End file.
